NejiTen-Tu y Yo por siempre
by Ame3gisrod
Summary: Neji Hyuga el Genio de la Rama secundaria de los hyuga, jamás pensó el que se pudiera enamorar de su compañera de equipo. Un día a el Equipo Gai el es asignada una misión en la cual el equipo es dividido en dos partes dejando a Neji y a Tenten como uno solo, podrá Neji evitar enamorarse de Tenten podrá Tenten corresponder lo sentimientos de Neji. NejiTen-Tu y Yo por siempre.


**Este es mi primer Facfic de NejiTen, me gustaría compartiles este primer capitulo de lo que va a ser** **NejiTen— Tu y Yo por Siempre** **, espero les guste y sea de su agrado.**

25 de septiembre de 2011.

Estábamos esperando todos unidos nuestra mision, el quipo 11 estaba listo para emprender un largo viaje, me sentí un poco nerviosa por enfrentarme a todas esos desafíos que ponen tu vida en riesgo, sin embargo eso significa ser un ninja.

Estaba todo listo para partir cuando de pronto un estruendoso ruido se escucha frente a nosotros. No era mas ni nada menos que el equipo 7, tratando de ser perfecto, mejores que nosotros.

—Pobres novatos — pense.

Aún lado mío estaba Neji, mirando fijamente a los integrantes del equipo 7, con una mirada no muy amigable ni mucho menos amistosa.

Solía pensar que Neji talvez era asi por su padre o talvez por aver quedado huerfano a tan solo 8 años de edad.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber mas de el y de su vida pero era muy timida para eso, me preguntaba que si ¿talvez algún dia el y yo podriamos llegar a ser amigos o aliados? Ya saben por ser del mismo equipo. Realmente en lo que iva del tiempo, habían pasado 7 años desde que Neji y yo conocimos y nunca habíamos establecido una conversación, siempre fue serio conmigo y Rock Lee.

—Tenten — escuche llamarme a Rock Lee, mi otro compañero de equipo el era el menor del equipo, despues de mi.

—¿Si?- dije en tono sorpresa —¿Qué pasa Lee?

—Ya casi partimos — Gai-sensei quiere que nos dividamos en dos. Asi que tu te iras con Neji y yo con Gai-sensei.

Por un momento me puse nerviosa, jamás había hecho una mision sin la otra mitad del equipo, y mucho con Neji. ¿Qué tal si no hacemos un buen trabajo?—¿Qué tal si lo estropeo todo? — penso para si.

—Buenos vamos Lee— dijo Gai-sensei. —¿Neji?

—¿Si? —pregunto el, —Tenten te acompañará — indico Gai-sensei, pueden irse ya.

Neji no dijo nada en el camino, estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo, econtrar al asesino de el Rey Kazuaki. Tenía sus ojos llenos de cansancio, pero aún asi el seguia adelante tratando de llegar lo mas rapido al palacio Kimoto. Se miraba tan cansado que tome la decisión de detenerlo.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso? —pregunte. — El me miro con ojos de molestia, pero en el fondo se notaba que quería descansar.

—Bien,—dijo— pero solo unos minutos, no quiero que Gai-sensei llegue antes que nosotros.

—¿Porqué quieres llegar antes que ellos?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Y por favor si vas a hacer algo, hazlo rapido que tenemos prisa.

Jamás había escuchado a Neji hablarle así a una chica de la aldea, me preguntaba que era lo que tenía contra mi, no habia necesidad de ser tan duro, con su compañera de equipo. Solo trataba de ayudarlo para que descansara.

En el pasado Neji jamas me había dirigido la palabra, solo una que otra vez nos habíamos mirado a los ojos pero nada especial. En la aldea todos miraban a Neji como el mas reservado de los Hyuga, talvez por el hecho de haber perdido a su padre o por no ser de la rama principal.

—Lo siento —lo oí decir.

—No te preocupes —dije con timidez

—De verdad lo siento, es que de verdad estoy muy tensó y presionado por esta mision, —Ser el lider del equipo requiere mucho sacrificio y aveces siento que no tengo tiempo para descansar.

—Pero tampoco hay necesidad de que te explotes tanto, todavía tenemos tiempo para llegar al palacio Kimoto, por ahora hay que solo descansar, mañana temprano podemos seguir con la mision.

—Gracias por entender —dijo con cansancio — Y se dejo caer a el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos recojido nuestras cosas y seguimos el camino hacía el palacio Kimoto no nos faltaba mucho para llegar, ya estabamos lo suficientemente cerca cuando de pronto unas shurikens, salieron disparadas de los arbustos.

Nos detuvimos en una de las ramas de un arbol cuando de pronto una de las shurikens exploto, una de ellas traía consigo papel bomba.

—¿Crees que pudimos haber activado alguna trampa? —pregunte.

El no dijo nada solo se quedo plantado mirando abajo una de las shurikens.

De pronto la tomo con una mano y la examino con sus ojos.

—Esto no es signo de un trampa —dijo— Si no de una emboscadas.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa —continuó.

—Muy bien —dije, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

Continuamos hacia el palacio aún lo más rápido que pudimos, llegamos hacia la entrada y pedimos poder ver a la gran Reyna viuda de el Rey Kazuaki.

—Mucho gusto alteza— Se arrodillo Neji. —Nosotros somos integrantes de uno de los equipos de la Aldea de la hoja, recibimos su llamado de ayuda para encontrar al asesino de su fallecido esposo.

—Oh muchas gracias, jovenes por venir hasta aqui. — Se que queda muy lejos el camino de aqui hasta la aldea de la hoja — déjenme les pago el sacrificio que han hecho invitandolos a cenar.

— Serias estupendo — dije, pensando en voz alta. —Neji me hecho una mirada no muy convencido y algo molesto por mi imprudencia.

—Lo siento, mi majestad,— se disculpo Neji— pero creo que seria mejor si nosotros nos ponemos al dia con lo ocurrido en el palacio la noche que fallecio el Rey Kazuaki, le agradezco mucho la invitacion pero creo que es mejor comenzar el trabajo.

—Bien— concluyó la Reyna. —Pero déjenme decirles que espero y pasen la noche aqui, digo no quiero que sufran molestias en cuanto estan en buscan de mi difunto marido. —Por favor promentan que se quedaran aqui está noche.

Mire a Neji con una mirada de aprobación, y suplicándole que aceptara la oferta de la Reyna. El en cambio me miro con ojos desaprobación y de " **todo esto es tu culpa, por meter la pata"**

Y sin otra opcion acepto la oferta de la reyna.

Neji se incorporó a uno de los sillones que estaban en la biblioteca,

Neji y yo habíamos dedicado toda la noche en vela, buscando pistas del quien pudo aver sido el asesino del Rey Kazuaki.

Estaba muy cansada y mis ojos se cerraban y se abrian constantemente. Neji me hecho un ojo y dijo:

—¿Por que no vas a descansar?

Volte a verlo y le dije —Esperare a que termines de buscar, no puedo dejarte solo. —Tu tambien debes descansar.

—Yo ire en cuanto termine de acomodar esto, por que no vas tu primero—propuso.

—No en ese caso me quedare aqui ayudarte, asi terminaras mas rapido.

—Como quieras.

Llegue hasta donde estaba Neji, intentado acomodar una lapida de libro en uno de los cajones de la biblioteca, le pedi que me diera unos poco asi terminariamos mas rapido, pero el se nego.

—Pero como se supone que voy ayudarte a guárdalos, si no me dejas ni tocarlos.— proteste.

—Sera mejor que vallas a descansar Tenten —algo en su voz remetía preocupacion.

—No, ire a descansar hasta que tu lo hagas.

—Vamos Tenten, ya es muy tarde ve a la cama.

—Entiende que no me ire hasta que... — Me tomo de los brazos y me jaló hacía el. Sus ojos eran totalmente grandes y grises, pareciera que con ellos pudiera mirar todas mis emociones, y leer mi mente. Me acerco lo suficientemente hacía el, que podia escuchar su respiración.

—Me miro a los ojos y me dijo —Por favor ve a descansar, no quiero que te quedes aqui muy tarde, ya casi es de día y tu todavia no duermes, necesito que vallas a descansar, para que reabilites tus fuerzas.

—Pero tu... —Yo estoy bien— dijo — soltandome los brazos, por favor ve.

No tuve elección que hacer lo que me pedía. Salí de la biblioteca, confundida y un poco extraña por lo que acababa de pasar. Neji nunca se había preocupado por mi, Neji y yo nunca habiamos hablado y mucho; nunca habia tenido a Neji tan cerca de mi.


End file.
